<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stripped of your love by Brubbs1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833212">Stripped of your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brubbs1/pseuds/Brubbs1'>Brubbs1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is not cheating on Catra lol, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra is still a cat, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Happy Ending, Infidelity, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, Public Sex, Scissoring, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Top Adora (She-Ra), stripper catra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brubbs1/pseuds/Brubbs1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora.. is tired. Her marriage was a mistake and her wife deserves better than her. She wants to live her own life, so she decides to go to a strip club and meets a lady there. </p><p>- Adora is married and she’s cheating on her wife</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is literally such a horrible thing to do in real life.</p><p>But lol it's Catradora so all logic goes out the window lol!!<br/>Stripper Catra go burr</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We met Adora who is upset with her life choices and she decides to change it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Catra’s outfits in order <a href="https://www.golddiggersboutique.com/collections/two-piece-sets/products/hot-red-micro-kini">(1)</a>  https://www.golddiggersboutique.com/collections/two-piece-sets/products/hot-red-micro-kini   <a href="https://www.fashionnova.com/products/bring-back-the-heat-lace-2-piece-set-wine?variant=12202145185916">(2)</a> https://www.fashionnova.com/products/bring-back-the-heat-lace-2-piece-set-wine?variant=12202145185916</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the afternoon and nobody was in the bar, light music played above on the speakers and everything felt a little too bright. She turned in the stool to gaze three seats over, she had met someone special in that very spot, and she came back all the time, so she could feel the spark of what they had that night. Adora sighed and sipped at her drink, the spicy taste burning her throat on the way down.</p><p> </p><p>That night, she felt real. Like a real person with feelings, who could actually love someone. And the thing is, she married her. The girl that made her yearn and breathe her in like air, was no longer able to draw that same reaction out of her. It was dumb, really. Who gets married after knowing each other for two hours? There was no romance. Just pure attraction.</p><p> </p><p>Adora tapped her fingernails onto the sticky surface in front of her. After years of being cleaned and wiped, it still maintained its grimy feel. She had visited this place all the time when she was younger, now it felt empty. She used to have fun, drink all night with her friends, and live her life. Now, she was expected to settle down with someone she met and married on a whim. It was a perfect idea at the time. All of her friends were getting married then, why not her? And now look where she was. Alone. Drinking her feelings out. </p><p> </p><p> She and her wife went to a 24-hour wedding chapel and said “ I do ” purely drunk off of their asses. The next day, they woke up in Adora’s apartment with shitty rings on and excited faces. Now, four years later, she wasn't as excited. Just tired. And she tried. She really tried to make it work, to form a relationship out of nothing, but she just couldn’t. They could be friends. It totally could work, but Adora didn't have it in her to break it off.</p><p> </p><p>Her legs swiveled herself back around and crossed under the table. She was supposed to be at “work” right now. She put her glass down and leaned her head on her arm, watching the ice melt inside. The woman she married thought she had a rigorous job that needed long hours and weekends, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. The truth is, she was a Computer repair technician, people came to the store when they had problems, and that was it. There were only 3 people and it was boring as hell, but it brings in the money.</p><p> </p><p>When footsteps sounded across from her, she knew just who it was. “ Hey, Adora. You got any plans today?” The optimistic man washed dishes as he spoke, his face grinning. Adora looked up from her slouched position to her friend’s eyes. “ No, I don't, Bow.” </p><p> </p><p>She and the man went way back. They were friends in high school, all through college, and now. Bow even was one of her witnesses for her marriage. The day was so fun, kids walking into big commitments without a care in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Bow was the biggest supporter in her life and Adora partly blamed him for the mess she was in now. Even though her friend thought she was helping her get with the love of her life, a small piece of her wished he wasn't so damn persistent.</p><p> </p><p>“ Aw, you’re still in that funk with Glimmer? You know you can talk to me about it.” The black boy said, slinging a dishrag over his shoulder. Adora looked at him and smiled weakly, “ You always know what to say Bow.”</p><p> </p><p>Her friend sighed and walked around the bar to sit in a chair next to Adora. He tilted her head, and collected himself, thinking of the words to say. He started with, “ Adora, I’ve seen your happiness decline over the years. And I feel bad for not talking to you about it until now but… I think you should talk to Glimmer about it.” The blonde looked away from her friend and furrowed her brows. </p><p> </p><p>“ C’mon, Adora. She doesn’t deserve to be in the dark about all this. She’s your wife. Don’t you think she deserves to know how you feel?” The other girl glanced at her friend and saw the genuine concern on his face. She spoke up exasperatedly, “ Bow, I don’t know what to tell her! We’ve been coexisting for four years. She loves me, but I think I don’t-.” She stopped abruptly, her throat becoming dry.</p><p> </p><p>“ Don’t what?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Don’t make me say it. I- I don’t know how long I can live like this. Like I’m supposed to love someone I barely know.” She crossed her arms and huffed, looking at Bow indignantly, “And I know I made that choice. And I can choose to divorce her, but I just... Can’t. I don’t know how to talk to her at all. We’re just not compatible?”</p><p> </p><p>Bow reached his hand out to soothe Adora, he rubbed at her shoulder as she sulked. She sighed and looked at Bow. “ I don’t know what to do. I just want to disappear. ” Tears began to fall down her face and she wiped them off with the sleeves of her jacket. </p><p> </p><p>The black man pulled her in for a hug, “ All I can say is that you should do what you think is best. This is your life, ‘Dor. And you shouldn’t let this bump in the road get in your way. You’re my best friend, I hate to see you sad.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde let a few more sniffles out and pulled back from the hug, “ You mean it?” Bow smiled and nodded his head, “ Of course I do, Adora. Live you your life.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled and added, “ you know, you’re starting to sound a lot like your dads.” Bow chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, “ Really?! That means im getting old.” After he spoke he looked down to the ground in panic and put his hands on the sides of his head.</p><p> </p><p>The white woman shook her head and turned in her chair, “ It’s okay Bow. You’re just getting wiser, nothing to be ashamed about. Um- I’m gonna leave, so I’ll catch you around?”</p><p> </p><p>Her friend nodded and got up from his chair to hug her again. “ I’ll be thinking about you. Don’t hesitate to call.” They unembraced and Adora nodded at her friend. She got off the stool and headed out the door, not knowing where her next stop would be.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> Adora sighed and pulled her phone from her jacket pocket. The blonde swiped through app after app, seeing her old college or high school friends successful and happy, meanwhile, she was stuck in an unhappy marriage. At least, her side was unhappy. If her wife was, she sure did a fantastic job of hiding it.</p><p> </p><p> Then, the phone buzzed in her hands and she saw a message from the girl she could not bring herself to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>It read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey Adora-blel! Do you want to go out today?? Or like hang out? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adora cringed at the pun and turned her phone off. NO, she didn’t want to hang out. What would they talk about, the weather?</p><p> </p><p>She put the thoughts about the text to the back of her mind. Bow told her to live her life, and she was going to do just that. So, she walked. She walked around the city of Bright Moon and observed. She saw people with their partners, swinging their arms and laughing, living their best lives.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was in a daze. And When she finally had the sense to take awareness of her surroundings, Adora saw that she was in front of a place no married woman should be. But, this is somewhere she could go to live her life. To do what she thought was best. It was this. It wasn't bad, she was just living. <b>Separate</b> from Glimmer.</p><p> </p><p>There was a tall woman with long white hair and sunglasses outside of the establishment and Adora fished her Id out of her back pocket to get inside. She was very beautiful and muscular. Her stature making Adora blush a little. She gave a grunt and Adora was let in.</p><p> </p><p>She walked around and saw most of the stages empty except for about two. There was a guy with a mustache gyrating his hips around and a beefy lizard guy lifting himself on the pole vertically. </p><p> </p><p>This was definitely not what she wanted to see and she was starting to regret coming into the building. She walked backwards and as she was about to head out the door, a willowy blonde came up to her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hi, you must be a newcomer. I'm Perfuma. Welcome to the Rebellion, a wonderful place of self-exploration and sexuality. I’m the owner.” She had her hand out in greeting and Adora took it, shaking it slightly. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up and down at Perfuma, her hair was tied back into a long braid and her clothes were loose and earthy tones.</p><p> </p><p>The woman in front of her held her hands in front of herself, rocking on the balls of her feet. She looked at Adora, “ Are you enjoying yourself so far?”</p><p> </p><p>She thought about the question and her face morphed into one of confusion. “ Uh. No. Don't get me wrong. They aren't ugly or anything but-” </p><p> </p><p>“ Ah, I see. Ok, let me show you something I think you'll enjoy.” Perfuma said reaching her hand out for Adora to grab. She led them over to a heavy curtain in the middle of a wall. She swiped the curtain over and Adora was met with one of her wildest high school fantasies.</p><p> </p><p>There were half-naked women everywhere. Adoraget like she was intruding on them. Overall, the room was dark and that helped ease her nerves a bit. Perfuma had her hand on her back, guiding her around the room and giving her a tour of the place. </p><p> </p><p>The room was huge as hell, the ceilings were painted with stars and had spotlights above the stages. On the furthest wall was a set of doors with the sign “ Private V.I.P Rooms”. The doors had lights above the frames. Probably to signal if it's in use or not.</p><p> </p><p>When Adora stopped looking around, she faced Perfuma again, this time her smile was gone and replaced with a stern expression.</p><p> </p><p> She stared dead into Adora’s eyes and spoke, “They are not here to sell their bodies to you, alright? They have the right to say no and refuse anything you ask. This is not a brothel.” When Adora nodded and held her hands up, “ Okay. Yeah absolutely.” To top it off she saluted Perfuma. At the seriousness she displayed, Perfuma’s face morphed back into a calm smile. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned back and clapped her hands softly, “Okay that's great so- Oh! I never got your name.” She waited for a name. “Adora.” Perfuma continued her original thought. “ So, who’s your favorite so far?” Adora considered the question when a new sound entered her ears. </p><p> </p><p>Her head swung around to find what the sound was, only to find out that a new dancer had gotten on one of the four stages. The dancer’s music was R&amp;B influenced and her movements were rhythmic. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing she noticed was the girl’s physique. She was lean and fit. Her legs were long and she used them to walk around the pole, entertaining the crowd before her. Her eyes were two beautiful colors, one blue and one yellow. She had a pretty coat of fur, an orangey color, with darker stripes along her back and arms. </p><p> </p><p>“ Oh, that’s Catrina.” </p><p> </p><p>Interrupted from her staring, Adora turned back to Perfuma, her eyebrow raised. The blonde inhaled and exhaled and interlaced her hands together, “ She’s a fan favorite.” Adora’s mouth was wide open and she answered Perfuma’s previous question, pointing to the stage. “ Her.” </p><p> </p><p>Damn was she pretty. From afar, she looked ethereal. She had to see her up close.</p><p> </p><p> The blonde walked up to the stage, pushing past a few girls who had money sticking in between their fingers. When she got closer, she could see the outfit she had on in detail. Not like there was much to talk about. It was a simple red bikini set that showed off her soft curves. There was so little fabric, Adora was sure she could just be naked. The top of the set tied at the neck and the waist and the bottoms accentuated her pert ass.</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s hair was brown and worn back in a high ponytail. It went all the way down to her mid-back. Her ears were cat-like, perhaps she was a magicat? Adora trailed her eyes down and widened at the shoes she wore. They were thick and tall. The trims had gold and the sides were black. How could she walk in those?</p><p> </p><p>Adora watched as she dropped low when the song hit its apex, money suddenly flying everywhere. She was squatting and bouncing, thighs holding up the movements. There were tons of whoops and yells around her and she wanted to participate, but she couldn't. Almost as if she were in a trance. </p><p> </p><p>The song went through the chorus again and Adora saw the woman get on her hands and knees, crawling towards the front of the stage. It almost seemed like she was coming towards Adora. Her eyes were intense and fierce with passion. The strings of her outfit looked as if they couldn’t handle the movements.</p><p> </p><p>As the blonde made her way to the end, Adora realized she <b>was</b> on her way over. The dancer’s cleavage was on full display when she got to Adora. She sat on her knees and ocean eyes looked into cerulean and amber ones. Catrina smiled and got even closer, herk fancy smile showing proudly.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette above her was reaching her arms out and accepting the money the women around Adora held out. Satisfied with the amount she collected, the Magicat turned her head and Adora saw her lean over to the side of her face. The woman whispered into her ear, her sultry voice making Adora’s hairs stand on end. “ I'll meet you in room four, I'll let security know you're coming.” </p><p> </p><p>She deserved this. She needed control of her life. She answered breathlessly, “ Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The dancer leaned back and announced her gratitude to the crowd, “ Thank you!” She got up and went over to the pole to clean it up quickly. Then she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>All around her, Adora saw the crowd disperse to move over to another dancer, this woman had caramel skin and a strong physique. </p><p> </p><p>This is the point where she could stop and not do this at all. She could leave this strip club and go home to her wife.</p><p> </p><p>But she deserved this, right? She didn’t reciprocate her wife’s love, so it was okay. And she wouldn’t find out. This was one time.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adora walked up to one of the private dance rooms she saw when inspecting the new section of the club. At the door was a South Asian woman with a bored expression. “ Ugh, what do you want?” She had an all-black outfit on with black boots. Her shirt had the word ‘Security’ in white across the chest. </p><p> </p><p>Adora crossed her arms and looked around the hallway, “Uh, is there some misunderstanding or something?” She crossed her arms and challenged the woman with a look. She would not ruin this for her. </p><p> </p><p>The security guard's face changed into one of surprise, “ Ugh, Nevermind. You can't take a joke.” The dark blue-haired woman opened the door, pulling the handle down and pushing it open, holding it open for Adora to walk in.</p><p> </p><p>Once Adora walked in she served her surroundings. The room was medium and light pink, it had black glittering floors and plenty of lights. Music was playing from the overhead speakers. The lights were changing, from blue to purples, every few seconds. There was nothing in the room but a couch and a few chairs, so she decided to sit on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>After she sat, she heard some talking outside and saw Catrina enter the room. She had a different outfit on, this one was still red, but it was a darker shade, more like a burgundy. The top was lace and didn't do anything for support, it was more a fashion choice. Her small boobs sat in the bra, and because of the lace she saw a peek of her nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hi, I'm Catrina, but you can call me anything you want, ” she said, her voice melting Adora’s brain like butter. She sat next to her on the couch and smiled at her, waiting. </p><p> </p><p>What was it she wanted? Adora could not put her tongue on it. She trailed her eyes down the tantalizing girl’s body. Her tail was swaying idly behind her, moving up and down the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Right. Money. </p><p> </p><p>She dug her wallet out and handed her a 50 dollar bill. Ouch. It was worth it though. The sensual woman smiled and crossed her legs, showing off her pretty long legs and beautiful shoes. </p><p> </p><p>“ That's an hour's worth, sweetheart.” She said as if that was a mistake. Adora nodded dumbly and looked at the woman next to her. She smirked and spoke, “Well, we've got an hour and I'm all yours, but you can't touch me or kiss me. Alright, Sweety?” </p><p> </p><p>Yes. Whatever she wanted. Adora was under a spell. She nodded again and put her wallet away. </p><p> </p><p>“ So, what do I call you? I can keep calling you cute names or..”</p><p> </p><p>“ Adora.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Okay, Adora. Enjoy the show.” the woman winked and uncrossed her legs.</p><p> </p><p>The Magicat got up and sauntered in front of the couch, the background music complimented her demeanor, soft and seductive.  The woman looked back at Adora, a fang peeking out from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She trailed her hands up her athletic body, hips shifting to beats and eyes focusing on Adora. </p><p> </p><p>Adora ached to touch, she was beautiful and mesmerizing. Catrina got closer to Adora and kneeled over her body, their eyes meeting in the intimate space between them. “ I saw you looking at me. I know you want me, but you can't.” Adora sighed at the words and her eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette began to grind her hips down over Adora’s and felt herself up and down her body. </p><p> </p><p>“ You want to touch me so bad, don't you, baby?” The blonde nodded her head and opened her eyes fully. She got an eyeful of tits, and she could’ve drowned in the smell of Catrina's sweet perfume. </p><p> </p><p>The woman in front of her started to knead at her breasts, moans slipped out of her mouth that sounded like a prayer to Adora’s ears. She put her hands on the blonde’s shoulders and eyed her lips. She leaned down to Adora’s face, her bi-colored eyes searching Adora’s features. Her mouth was centimeters from the hers, the pants from her efforts were felt in little puffs. </p><p> </p><p>Adora didn't move a muscle, Catrina moved into the extra space and moved back at the last minute, teasing her. She laughed at Adora’s confusion and leaned back on her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“ Nope, no kissing either.” She said, taunting the blonde girl. As she tipped back, the expanse of her stomach showed, strong and firm muscles making an appearance. Adora bit her lip and watched the brunette woman’s face,</p><p> </p><p> “ Y-you have a pretty body.” The blonde stuttered out, her mind too mush to control her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The aforementioned person grinned wickedly at the compliment. “ Thanks, Sweetheart.” She took her hand off of one of Adora’s thighs to tap at her chin.</p><p> </p><p> “ Hmm, maybe I will let you touch me. It can be our secret.” She winked and reached for Adora’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“ Uh, but the cameras,” Adora said weakly, her body taken over. The other woman tutted and looked over her shoulder to the camera in the corner of the room. “Babe, they can hear us. They’ll know I let you touch me.” She continued to grab Adora’s hands. “Now, come on. Don’t you want to touch my boobs?” </p><p> </p><p>Adora nodded and let her hands be grabbed. Then, her eyes went wide and she took her hands away.</p><p> </p><p> “ I- I’m married. I can’t.” It was the right thing to do, right?</p><p> </p><p> But this was for her. </p><p> </p><p>What if Catrina didn’t want to associate with a married woman?</p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t care.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora stopped her internal panic and stared at the woman in front of her. She had said what?        </p><p> </p><p>“ Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t care, Adora. Do you know how many married people I see on the regular? And if you’re here, you must not feel for her in that way anymore.” The dancer said, stroking the blonde’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s eyes fell into her lap, her brain was going a mile a minute. Bow said to live her life. And this beautiful woman wanted her to touch her. How could she pass that up?</p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah… Yeah, you’re right, I don’t feel for her the same way I did when we got married. But I’m here now and your body is.. wow and yeah.” Adora rambled.</p><p> </p><p>The Magicat laughed and held onto Adora’s hands, tighter this time. “ You're so cute. You know that right? And you're going to touch my body and forget all about your wife. I'm going to be the only woman you'll ever think about.” She said as she brought the blonde’s hands onto her breasts, guiding Adora to squeezing them.</p><p> </p><p>Adora was hesitantly getting used to the feeling of touching another woman. It had been years. And it was exciting, she felt dangerous. She felt alive.</p><p> </p><p>She moved her hands from Catrina’s tits and down to her waist, feeling the soft short fur under her fingers. The blonde gripped her hips, “ Woah! Okay, you're getting a little too excited.” The woman in front of her said, clasping onto her hands and chuckling. Adora glanced up into her eyes and let out a quiet apology.</p><p> </p><p>“ It's okay, you can keep going. It just surprised me.”  Catrina said, stroking at Adora’s blonde hair. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded resolutely and continued. Adora felt the hands fall away from her and move onto her shoulders. The blonde moved her mouth to Catrina’s neck and licked at the spot. She used her teeth to bite at the skin, marking it until she felt it was enough.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde moved her head back slightly and turned to glance at her face. Up close, she could see freckles that scattered across the dancer’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“ You have freckles.” She pointed out dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah… I noticed.” the brunette answered breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>When Catrina answered, Adora, moved her mouth to hover in front of the brunette’s. “ Can I kiss you?” she asked, looking into mismatched eyes. Catrina’s eyes widened and she nodded. So Adora did. She tilted her head and met their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>Soft arms wrapped around her neck and she gripped and the dancer’s ass, bringing them even closer together. At the movement, the brunette sighed into the kiss and brought her hand to Adora’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was hurried and rough, the sharp teeth Catrina had poking Adora plenty of times. Adora slipped her tongue into her mouth, licking at her teeth and exploring her mouth. “Uahh, mmm, s-stop Adora.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora stopped kissing the magicat and pulled back, “ huh, what?” The dancer smiled at the blonde and pushed back her messy blonde hair. “ Our time is about to be up, sweetheart.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde wondered how she knew that, but probably guessed she had an internal timer in her brain. The dancer got off of her and fixed her hair, tightening her ponytail. “ I had a good time, Adora. Make sure you come back, who knows what we might do then,” she said, a teasing lilt to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>She came back over to Adora and kissed her on the cheek. And the blonde watched her walk out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Now what?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, it gets smutty next chapter and weird so get ready for that teehee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora deals with her convoluted feelings about Catra and she makes a frightening discovery on accident</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora’s Uber pulled up in front of her shared home and she thanked the driver. She got out of the car and closed the door, sighing to herself she took the steps to her front door.  Opening the door, she was met with a dark house. It wasn't that late, so it was very unusual. The blonde walked further into the house and was met with a shocking image. Her wife was sitting at their dining room table with a featured robe and dinner set on the table. </p><p> “ Adora! You're home!” The woman got out of the chair and ran excitedly to Adora. She got a few kisses on the cheeks and one on the lips. The blonde smiled a little at the gesture.  Her hand was grabbed and she was pulled over to sit in the chair next to where her wife was sitting. The woman put her hands over Adora’s in excitement. </p><p> “ I missed you so much, babe. I just couldn't wait for you to come home, so I already made dinner and got ready.” She said a proud look on her face. </p><p>Adora was confused, “ What do you mean ‘get ready’?” She looked down at her meal, it was grilled chicken with veggies. Her wife huffed and crossed her arms. “Uh, you can't tell that something is different?” </p><p> The blonde looked up from her plate and searched her wife’s face. She had no idea.  The woman next to her rolled her eyes and explained, “Babe, you are so oblivious sometimes. I'm dressed sexy. For you! I don't know.. I'm kind of insecure about us right now. I'm afraid there's someone else you have eyes for.” her eyes were down in her lap and her hands were fiddling under the table. </p><p> There was a long silence after the admission, Adora didn't know what to say. Should she confess or wait it out?  </p><p> She did what was best. </p><p> “ What? That's crazy! Baby, I love you and I don't have eyes for anyone else, just you.” she said, lying through her teeth. It seemed to work because her wife smiled and looked up at her, tears brimming in her eyes. </p><p> “ Really?” she said. </p><p>Adora nodded and went over to hug Glimmer, she stroked her multicolored hair and soothed her crying. </p><p> When she was done calming her down, she sat back down at her seat and scarfed her food down. Not pausing to drink or breathe. Was it really that obvious Adora didn’t love her back? Was she that distant? </p><p> She peered at Glimmer from her peripheral and saw her resting her cheek in her hand and smiling to herself. the purple and pink-haired girl caught her looking and grinned at her.  </p><p>She couldn’t know. It would crush her. But a little fun couldn’t hurt.  </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“ Yeah, that was a close one,” a laugh. Adora heard Glimmer talking on the phone outside of their bedroom door. She decided to figure out what was the matter when she realized Glimmer was entitled to her privacy and she was probably talking about how much of a terrible wife she was.  </p><p> She got back into the bed and covered herself in the blankets. Her side was facing a window and she took the time to look out of it. It had been hours, and she still had Catrina on her mind. In her and her wife’s bed of all things.  </p><p> It was so different. She hadn’t been with another woman in years and that was just the thing to set her off. The clothes, the smells, the touch. All of it had Adora clenching her knees under the covers. She couldn’t stay away, Catrina was a drug, and Adora was addicted. Not even the sight of her wife crying over being tossed aside could deter her from the thoughts of the dancer.  </p><p> She felt the bed dip behind her and felt Glimmer getting settled under the blankets. She tossed and turned for a minute, then she was out. But, Adora couldn’t sleep, her mind was too occupied.  </p><p> How long could she keep this up before Glimmer found out? Could they still be friends if she was ever found out? Adora closed her eyes tightly and ran a hand through her hair. This was a mess that she caused because she didn’t love her own wife and decided to purposefully cheat on her. Then she came home and lied to her face.  </p><p>It seemed like Adora got one blink of sleep before she saw the sunrise peek through the curtains. There was no use in sleeping in even more. She turned over and saw Glimmer was still sleeping and got out of the bed. Adora went to her side of the room and got some underwear out of her dresser.  </p><p> She headed into the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. At the sight, she frowned and continued her routine.  </p><p> She went to her shower and proceeded to scrub her skin raw. She didn’t deserve it, but she thought she did. After all, who almost fucks a stripper when they have a wife at home who loves them? She sighed, rubbing her shampoo into her hair and lathering it. Bow didn’t like to see her sad, but the one thing she did to help made her even worse.  </p><p> Finished with her brutal shower, she dried off and put her bra and briefs on. Towel sat on her head, she left the bathroom and went to their closet. She picked a white crop top and her favorite red windbreaker, maybe that would make her feel better.  </p><p> She finished her outfit by adding some light wash jeans and some black crocs.  </p><p>Fully dressed and ready to make the day slightly less terrible, Adora made some breakfast for </p><p>herself.  </p><p>Then she went to work.   </p><p>And She came back home.  </p><p>Her day was not better in the slightest.  </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And just like the addict she was, she went back to the club. And searched for Catrina. This went on for months, each of them taking things a little too far the next time.  </p><p>“ Oh fuck, your fingers, baby. They feel so good.” Adora was fingering Catrina on the same couch they were on that first time. The dancer was laying on her back, her arm held over her eyes. Her shoes were taken off haphazardly before, sitting in the middle of the floor, along with her clothes.  </p><p>Adora still had her full clothes on, but her hair was coming undone. She was kneeling on the floor, her arms twisting to get to Catrina better. The blonde sped her fingers up and aimed them up towards Catrina’s sensitive spots. </p><p>“ Ah! Yeahh,” she moaned in delight, her legs starting to shake. Adora lowered her head down to suck at the dancer’s clit, then she used her tongue and swiped over the bud, still using her fingers inside the woman.  </p><p> Catrina started to get louder, her arm now moved from her face and her hand being used to pinch at her nipple.  “ Adora, I’m about to- Ahhh, fuck I’m coming.” She puffed out gasps of air during her orgasm and pushed Adora’s head away when she got too sensitive. Catrina stroked her golden hair back from where it was sticking onto her forehead,  “ That was so good. You're such a good girl.”  </p><p>The woman fell back on the couch and covered her eyes with her hands. Adora got off of the floor and moved to sit on the couch, moving the dancer’s legs to get more room on it.  </p><p>“ Adora, I think it’s time I told you my name.” She said, getting up and hugging her knees, looking at Adora with a nervous smile.  </p><p>The blonde nodded and moved over to Catrina, rubbing her hand on her back. The other woman sighed and spoke,  “ it’s Catra.”   </p><p>The brunette’s eyes stared into Adora’s soul as she waited for a response. The blonde chuckled and scratched her neck nervously. Not knowing what to say, she said, “ Wow, that’s really similar.”  </p><p>The dancer smiled into her knees and peeked at the blonde,  “ Well, that was the point. I mean I didn’t want a too different name. So… Catrina.” She explained, using her hands to talk. </p><p> Adora hummed and continued to stroke at her fuzzy back.  “ I’m glad you told me. I know something else about you.”  </p><p>Catra furrowed her brows and looked at Adora,  “ You want to know more about me?” The blonde smiled,  “ Of course I do.” The magicat brought her knees down and leaned over to kiss Adora.  “ I think we should go out. Like for real. Not just fucking in the club.” </p><p> Blue eyes widened at the words, her mouth open.  “ Catri- Catra, I don’t know about that. What about my wife?” Catra rolled her eyes and hit Adora’s shoulder. </p><p> “You’ve hidden it this long, you can’t have a girlfriend on the side?” The blonde thought about the idea. It was a good idea, in theory, just make sure Glimmer doesn’t see them out or in their house.  </p><p>The blonde nodded and put her hand on Catra’s shoulder, she smiled  “ Okay, will you be my girlfriend, Catra?” The magicat grinned and tackled Adora,  “ Of course I will you idiot!”  </p><p>So, now Catra was her girlfriend… while she still had a wife. Cool. That’s all cool.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Glimmer was at work and she was at home. Alone. The idea she had was crazy, but it might just work.  </p><p>She called Catra and invited her over. To do what? Fuck? Eat lunch? Who knows.  An hour later, she was met with the girl she really wanted to be with. She was wearing casual clothes, something Adora’s only ever seen her wear twice. She looked good. And Her hair was down instead of her usual work ponytail.  </p><p> “ Are you gonna let me in? Or are you gonna ogle at me?” Adora quickly moved out of the way and let Catra into the house.  </p><p> The brunette walked through the door and walked around, taking in her surroundings. “ Ok, I’m glad. I thought you had some secret kids or something,” she said as she finished her journey around the house. They both laughed at the implication until they ran out of breath. </p><p> “ so, didn't you invite me over here for a reason?” The magicat said her ears tilted down and her tail swaying.  </p><p> Adora nodded and stepped towards her girlfriend, “ Do you want to fuck on our bed?” Catra’s face grew in a mischievous grin, “ Oh, Adora. You're so bad. Yeah, fuck me in your wife's bed.”  </p><p>The blonde couldn't possibly feel bad about it anymore when Catra joked about it like that. And the idea was hot to her. Was it hot when she was sleeping at night with her still very real wife?  </p><p>No.   </p><p>Picking her up, the blonde carried her to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. When she got into the bedroom she dropped Catra onto her bed, then something caught her attention. A pair of red boxers shoved under the bed. She didn't wear boxers. Was Glimmer getting into new underwear habits? </p><p> She shook off the thoughts because she currently had a sexy woman in her bed. Adora got on the bed and laid down on her back.  “ Come sit on my face, babe.” </p><p> Catra sat up and took her jeans off, kicked her flip floor off, and slid her panties onto one leg. “Yeah, get ready to eat my pussy, Adora.” She hovered over the blonde’s face and held on the headboard in front of her.  </p><p> Adora grabbed her hips and pulled them down onto her. She could feel how wet she was already, her vulva soaked. The blonde stuck her tongue out and parted the brunette’s labia, the familiar salty and musky taste hitting her taste buds. It reminded her of Catra and she wanted even more. Her tongue swiped up and down the girl’s vagina, trying to gauge more reaction out of her.  </p><p> “ Mhmm. You’re so good at that,” she said starting to grind her hips down on the woman’s face. </p><p>Adora groaned, the vibrations were felt on Catra’s clit and she moved her hand from the headboard and to grip Adora’s hair.  </p><p>“ Oh fuck, yeah. I’m gonna cum on your face.”  </p><p>She moved her hips faster, her eyes closed tightly. And her hand moving to her tit, she grabbed it in her hand and held it roughly.   </p><p>The blonde let Catra take her face and use her. Her face was saturated in the girl’s wetness. She could barely breathe and her nose was being used against Catra’s clit. The aforementioned girl’s thighs started to tighten around her head and her grip on her hair was strong.  </p><p> “ Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. I’m coming on your pretty face.” She repeated breathlessly, like it was a mantra until she stiffened and moved to lay on the bed.  </p><p> “Fuck.” </p><p> “Fuck, indeed.” </p><p> Catra rolled onto her side and looked at Adora. Her purring was faint, but it was there nonetheless. She used a pointed finger and trailed it down the blonde’s chin, her eyes were gleaming and her mouth parted slightly.  </p><p>Catra started to speak, her voice silky,  “So-” </p><p> </p><p>“ ADORA!” </p><p> </p><p>Catra stopped talking immediately and her eyes bugged out of her head. She whispered,  “ what do we do?”  </p><p> </p><p>“ ADORA! ARE YOU HOME?” </p><p> </p><p>Adora’s face was doing the same thing, she shot up from the bed and grabbed Catra and her pants, and pulled them both into the closet.  </p><p> The blonde explained in a whisper,  “ I'm not supposed to be here either. So, if she sees me she's gonna know something is wrong.” Adora listened to Glimmer call her name a few more times and come closer into their room. </p><p> </p><p>“...See, she's not here.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra looked to Adora in the closet, the blonde looked just as confused as she was. </p><p> </p><p>“ Maybe I want her to be here,” said another voice, this one low and timber. </p><p> </p><p>Wait. Was that Bow? What is going on? </p><p> </p><p>“ Hmmm, why is that?” Glimmer said, her voice sounding...flirty? </p><p> </p><p>Bow answered her,  “ I want her to watch.” </p><p> </p><p>Watch what? What was going on?  </p><p>Catra looked at Adora with a sympathetic expression, she held onto her hand in the dark space. The brunette said, in the quietest voice,  “ Adora, Glimmer is cheating on you.”  </p><p>Adora couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Then, she believed it. The sound of pants hitting the floor and giggles entered the room. What. The. Fuck.  </p><p>So, the couple had two hours of loud passionate sex while Catra and Adora were waiting in a small ass closet. It hurt, but she deserved it. How long was she cheating on Glimmer for? It had been months and she was probably tired of being ignored. But Bow?  </p><p> Catra was scratching her scalp slightly, the feeling calming her nerves. Then, she finally heard it. Snores. Her girlfriend must have heard it before her because she was facing her. Adora couldn't see at all, but she knew the magicat could.  </p><p>“ Okay, we should be good to go.”   </p><p> Catra opened the door for them and led them out of the closet. Adora held her breath and watched her supposed  “ in love “ wife in bed with her best friend. The whole last four years of her life had been a lie. We’re they going to tell her? How long has it been going on, right under her nose?  </p><p>The magicat squeezed Adora’s hand as they walked out of the room. The blonde was visibly shaken, her mouth was dry and hands were unsteady. They made their way to the kitchen, and Adora sighed, as quietly as she could. She lifted the pants Catra had yet to put on and her girlfriend grabbed them and pulled them on, one leg at a time. The blonde sat in one of their kitchen chairs, her hands running through her hair. Her leg was bouncing as she waited and her breath was erratic.  </p><p>“ Uh, Adora?” Catra said tentatively, her eyes raking the disheveled woman’s figure. Adora brought her head up quickly and stared at Catra, her face irritated. The brunette saw her expression and thought against telling her what the problem was.   </p><p>“ You know what? I’ll just do it anyway,” she said, unlocking her phone and calling an Uber.  </p><p>Adora felt tears fall, and her face start to heat up. This was all her fault. All this pain was her fault. And now she was taking her frustration out on Catra. It wasn't Catra’s fault Glimmer decided to give her a taste of her own medicine if that’s what it really was. Maybe she and Bow were together this whole time and he just watched her delve further into madness. Maybe this was the first time they had ever done this sort of thing. </p><p> Dragging Catra into this mess was a mistake on Adora’s part, but she makes her so happy. Like</p><p>really happy. Not to mention how sexy she was, ugh. Her head rose and she saw Catra using her phone, typing and scrolling. Her cute ears were twitching every few seconds and her hand was on her hip. Behind her, her tail was barely moving, she was focused on something.   </p><p>“Okay, the Uber should be here soon.” </p><p>Adora was confused. Where were they going? She sat up straighter in her seat and looked at Catra, the girl turned around and smiled a bittersweet smile.  </p><p>“ We’re going to my condo. So, um. Yeah.” she went back onto her phone trying to hide her face from Adora. She almost looked embarrassed. Did she not want Adora there? </p><p>The magicat started walking towards the door and the blonde followed behind her quickly. Outside was a medium sedan with a woman in the front seat. Adora closed the door slowly and softly, not to awaken the people in the house. </p><p>Catra was already in the car by the time Adora got to the vehicle. She was still on her phone and she was facing the opposite way. Weird. But that was okay. She had the right to be mad at Adora. Was she mad? Oh well. Too late now.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Was it bad that Adora didn’t know where Catra lived until now? Maybe. They met in a strip club and the first time she came to her house she interrupted by her best friend and her wife. Their relationship wasn’t exactly linear. It was late and the sky was a beautiful purple- orange. The car stopped and Adora looked at the building she was in front of.  </p><p> What the hell? </p><p>Catra thanked the driver and got out of the car, her long mane flowing in the chilly wind. The blonde slowly thanked the woman and got out of the car. The blonde looked in awe at the beautiful woman outside. She looked a little too long because the driver cleared her throat to knock her out of her trance. Adora opened the door and closed it behind her. She heard the car drive off and she hurried to catch up to Catra.</p><p>When she made it next to Catra, she saw her demeanor change, her walk became a strut, and her posture was straighter. Mirroring her girlfriend, the blonde held herself a different way. They walked into a lobby of some kind, the area was sleek and gray, there were black surfaces and marble floors. Catra got to an elevator at the end of the hallway they were walking down and pushed the up button. And for the first time since the couple got to the hotel-looking apartment, Catra smiled at her and her finger grazed Adora’s.</p><p>As the elevator was called the blonde was confused as to why there were so few people in the lobby area. She hadn’t seen any people; it was like a ghost town. There was a ding and the elevator opened in front of them. The magicat put her arm out in invitation and Adora walked into the space, her girlfriend following her in. She pressed a button and the doors closed.</p><p>“Ugh. Oh my God.” She said her form dropping and her back slouching. She rolled her eyes and got on her phone. Adora was very confused. The girl beside her peeked her eyes over to her and laughed. “Oh, I didn’t tell you.” She took a deep breath. “Okay, this place is full of rich ass white people,” </p><p>She looked at Adora and her eyes widened, she held her hand up, “no offense.”</p><p>The blonde nodded and chuckled weakly. Her girlfriend continued, “So, these people are rich ass fuck. They’re like anesthesiologists and NFL players. So, I have to pretend like I’m one of them and not some stripper.” She rubbed at her arm, soothing herself. Her eyes were looking away from her girlfriend.</p><p>Adora furrowed her eyebrows and stood next to Catra, she bumped her shoulder and smiled at her. “You’re not just some stripper, Catra. You are crazy talented, and you are successful at what you do. Just like them.” The magicat blushed and moved her head away from the blonde. Adora tilted her head and held the girl’s chin in her hand, turning her face, “Don’t be ashamed of yourself. You’re special.” Catra smiled and leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss. It was short and sweet but meant a lot.</p><p>The elevator opened and it revealed a table with a large plant on the floor next to it. Then, to the left and to the right, there were doors. Catra held her hand and swung them in the middle. The magicat hummed happily and had a pep in her step, despite what happened to them an hour prior.</p><p>To Adora’s surprise, they were in front of her girlfriend’s condo door. She got her key out, it was strange, it was square and had a sensor in the middle that flashed a light blue. The blonde watched as the girl pressed the key up to the door handle and it made a light clicking sound.</p><p>Catra giggled and turned to Adora, “It’s cool right? I was so excited about it when I first moved in.”The blonde nodded and had her eyebrows up in surprise. The brunette turned the handle and pushed the door open.</p><p>Yeah, you could tell Catra made money. She made <em> money </em>money. It wasn’t like the blonde was poor or anything, but she might as well be compared to this place.</p><p>This wasn’t a fucking condo; it was a palace.</p><p>It reminded her of Catra. Lots of reds and blacks. Neat. Fancy. It had an open floor plan, so almost everything could be seen. Her kitchen was sleek, stainless steel fridge, industrial oven, large sink.</p><p>In the middle of the kitchen was an island that had things on top of it, some mail, receipts, etc.</p><p>She saw Catra walk past the living room, it didn’t look very comfortable anyway, it looked like a showroom.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t look at the living room, I haven’t done much to it yet,” She said, stopping and turning to Adora. She reached for her hand and pulled her in the direction she wanted.</p><p>“Okay, this is where the magic happens,” the brunette said, chuckling and leading them to her bedroom.</p><p>Large chandelier like decorations hung from the ceiling, and the lights turned on when she walked in. Her bed was humongous and had gorgeous ornate designs on the headboard. She had a black vanity and a matching dresser.</p><p>“So, do you like?” She asked, her tail moving quickly and her eyes awaiting approval. The blonde nodded dumbly, unable to answer with words.</p><p>The magicat hummed and smirked, “Ok, how about we drink some wine and then head in for the night.”</p><p>Adora reacted to the idea, her face scrunching up in displeasure. “No, we will not be heading in for the night, we have yet to try out your bed.” Catra smiled and her pointy teeth showed. They were on the same page.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s hilarious!” Adora said, clutching at her side, it ached, her laughter too strenuous. Catra laughed too, she was hiccuping from the glasses of wine she had, happily buzzed. The blonde felt Catra rub her hand on her shoulder, up and down, up and down, up and down.</p><p>Adora blinked and watched Catra’s face, she was looking back at her, her pupils wide and glossy. The blonde looked at her lips and to her eyes again, smiled and leaned forward, catching the magicat’s lips in a kiss.</p><p>She was met with the same energy. Since they were both a little tipsy, the kiss was lazy and lethargic. Catra laughed into the kiss, pushing Adora’s hair off her shoulder.</p><p>The brunette pecked her lips again and pulled back, her eyes lidded and her voice savory, “Hmm, baby, I want you to fuck me. Like… right now.” She chuckled.</p><p>The other girl nodded and picked her girlfriend up, carrying her over to her bed. She put her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck.</p><p>When they finally got there, Adora sat Catra down on pushed her top half down with her hand. Catra went down willingly, with a smirk on her face. She spoke, laying on her back, peering at Adora, “What you got planned?”</p><p>The blonde ignored the teasing and got to work, she put her hands on the waist band of Catra’s pants and looked at her in confirmation, Catra nodded, and the blonde continued. She put her mouth down on the magicat’s fuzzy stomach and peered up through her lashes. Pulling down her pants and panties, Adora breathed in the familiar scent of Catra’s arousal. The blonde spread her girlfriend’s legs and grinned at the woman.</p><p>She slid her fingers through the wet heat, stopping at her clit. She gave it a few rubs in a circle and heard the woman under her moan. She kept her touches light because she had something else planned.</p><p>“Yes, keep stroking my pussy, babe,” the brunette said, carding fingers through her hair and reveling in the feeling. Adora continued and changed her pace to keep the magicat on her toes. From fast, to slow, to moderate, the woman was going crazy. She went further down, teasing her finger at her vagina, then went in all the way. Her walls were pulsing, meaning she was close, and that wouldn’t work. The blonde put another finger inside the woman, the wetness soaking Adora’s finger up to the third knuckle.</p><p>Catra laughed, it wasn’t a good laugh, “Adora, why the fuck aren’t you fucking me?” the brunette said, accusing the woman. The blonde wanted to laugh so badly, but she managed to hold it in. She took the finger out of Catra and she heard a groan.</p><p>“Stop groaning,” Adora said, rolling her eyes and leaning back up.</p><p>“Well, I’ll stop when you actually manage to fuck me,” Catra said, sitting up, removing her shirt and bra.</p><p>Adora did the same, but she got rid of her pants and briefs, so she was sitting naked.</p><p>“Spread your legs as far as you can.”</p><p>The brunette scoffed and started raising her legs, “Did you suddenly forget what I do for a living? I’m a pro at this shit,” she said confidently, her right leg held completely flat to her chest and her left sprawled out. Adora looked over Catra, biting her lip.</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes and thought best on how to proceed. She started by getting on her knees and putting her left knee over Catra’s right leg. She exhaled and searched Catra’s body, her eyes roaming up and landing on her tits. She pinched one of her nipples and grabbed onto the leg Catra was holding up. If she could just lean down a bit... it would be… there.</p><p>“Oh, Catra.”</p><p>The nipple between her fingers was tweaked harder when she and Catra’s vulvas met. She held on tighter to the extended leg, grinding down onto her pussy harder. The magicat eyes were closed tightly and her mouth was shaped in an “O”. Trying to find a good rhythm, the blonde shifted her hip in different directions, vertical, horizontal, vertical.</p><p>“Ummah, Adora, right there. You’re fucking me so good,” Catra reached a hand down to her pussy to separate her labia, making it easier for their clits to rub in the position. Adora was sweating so fucking much, her hair was in her eyes and Catra’s fur was giving her a weird kind of burn, but it was too good to stop. She felt the end coming and knew it was the case for Catra too.</p><p>“Adora, fu-fuck. I’m going to cum so hard. Oh, mhmm.” She spoke. Her back arching a bit off the bed and her legs tightening around the blonde’s body. Adora had to hurry up, she felt the flood of warmth through her toes and up to her back, her eyes rolled involuntarily, and she let out a few shuddering breaths. Through her orgasm, she felt small aftershocks rock through her body, leaving her a shivering mess. She got too sensitive, and the blonde let go of her girlfriend’s leg, moving back and out of their tangle of legs.</p><p>Once she felt like she could make a coherent thought, she crawled to lay next to Catra. She put a hand on her chest and felt the rise and fall of her breathing.</p><p>Catra peeked a yellow eye open and looked over at Adora, the blonde was caught staring and she blushed. The magicat let her other eye open to look at the other woman fully. She was already purring, and Adora couldn’t help, but melt.</p><p>“Catra. I’m so glad you stuck with me through all this. I mean I dragged you into this and…” she trailed off. Catra held the hand that was on her chest, breathing in deeply. “Adora, I chose this myself. And I really like you, so I’m with you to the end.”</p><p>The blonde smiled at her girlfriend’s meaningful words but couldn’t help but feel incomplete.</p><p>“Catra, I need to talk to Glimmer and Bow. They’re my friends-and yes they went behind my back and hooked up but...”</p><p>“You want some closure?” The magicat supplied, helping her girlfriend.</p><p>Adora nodded sadly. “I knew it wasn’t going to work with Glimmer and I took the liberty of finding my life without her being the center of mine, but why Bow? How long? We’ve been together for a couple of months, hooking up for longer than that, but who knows how much time it’s been with Glimmer and Bow.”</p><p>Catra turned over to hug Adora tightly, “We’ll figure it out, okay? Let’s take this one step at a time.” The blonde nodded into the magicat’s fur, dampening it with her newly formed tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guyss whaddya think?</p><p>teehee Glimbow for the win lol, sorry Adora</p><p>last chapter is tomorrow!</p><p>Check out my other works if you haven’t!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final part!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos, it means a lot. I loved this story so much and was so happy to see that you all enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer texted her. Glimmer texted her. She had the nerve to text her after what she did. Adora never came home last night, she was set on distancing herself from them until she figured how to best go on. </p><p> </p><p>That was just cruel. How could she say that but sleep in bed with her best friend? Adora didn’t answer. She didn’t have to. Her plan was to stay low and then figure out how to best approach this predicament. </p><p>The blonde was sitting at Catra’s kitchen island her hand holding a cup of coffee and her legs swinging; the chair was high enough that her feet didn’t touch the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Her girlfriend was sitting next to her, a cup of tea in her hand, she was dipping the tea bag into the steaming hot water inside of the cup. Adora let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Catra looked over at her with a concerned expression and put her cup down.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, what are you going to do?” She asked, putting her hand onto her girlfriend’s thigh. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde sighed and looked at the magicat. She collected her thoughts and finally thought what to say. </p><p> </p><p>“ Well, first off all I need to go back home. “ Adora said, sniffing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Catra nodded in agreement, her ears shifting back when Adora spoke. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde continued, “ If I see her there, I see her. If she’s there. I’m going to ignore her. I’ll talk when I’m ready. “ she said, her eyebrows furrowed and her shoulders tensed. </p><p> </p><p>The magicat hummed and took a sip of her tea. She crossed her legs and rolled her ankle, stretching her calf muscles. </p><p> </p><p>Silence went through the room and girls continued to drink their drinks, enjoying the company. </p><p> </p><p>Then the brunette got up and walked over to her sink, setting the cup down into it. She turned around and looked at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>“ If you’re ready, I can take you,” the magicat asked, her tail swinging. The blonde raised an eyebrow, her irritation subsiding. </p><p> </p><p>“ you have a car?” she said, putting her cup down and rising out of her seat. She walked around the island and over to the brunette. The blonde put her hands on the girl and light shook her shoulders, eliciting a laugh from her. “ You had a car this whole time!” she said, chuckling at the realization.</p><p> </p><p>Adora stopped and put a hand to her forehead, “ So, what does it look like?”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They were in a parking garage that Adora had completely missed. The cars in the area were all foreign or looked like they reeked of money. It was spacious and smelled like exhaust and money. </p><p> </p><p>Her girlfriend was walking in front of her, she had a red tracksuit on and her hair was still down. She seemed to only like to wear it up at work. Adora felt her own hair, it was in a ponytail, the same thing she did every day, and thought about what else she could do with it. Wear it down? Half up half down? Bald? The list could go on. Before she could stress about that they made it.</p><p> </p><p>“ This is her, ” the magicat said, her hand gesturing to the vehicle in front of her. The blonde’s jaw dropped. </p><p> </p><p>The car was a black Mercedes-Benz. It was clearly new and clean as a whistle. The blonde hesitantly walked up to it and put her hand on it. She knew nothing about cars but knew that this was a nice one.</p><p> </p><p>“ She's great, right? I got her two years ago when I saved up enough money to fully pay it off, ” Pay it off?! Adora nodded mutely. Now, she was fully aware of how loaded this woman was, but couldn't help but wonder how much she made.</p><p> </p><p>She unlocked the doors and Adora opened the door. The inside was even better, black seats to match the exterior and brown accents. Then, as she sat down and closed the door, she got the urge to ask.</p><p> </p><p>They were both in the car, the sound of it quietly starting up running through Adora’s ears. She turned her head and saw Catra put some sunglasses onto her face, the pair covering up her freckles slightly and her pretty eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“ Um, you don't have to answer this but, ” she started nervously, feeling backward to grab her seatbelt and pull it over her torso.</p><p> </p><p>“ How much do I make?” The brunette said and turned. Pulling her shades down over her nose and raising her eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Adora blushed and nodded her head, chuckling nervously. </p><p> </p><p>The magicat laughed, it was squeaky and contagious. “Oh, Adora you're too cute. I'll tell you. It's no secret.” She put the car in reverse, the backup camera popping up in the middle of the car. The girl focused on the screen until they made it out of the parking spot. She shifted into drive and pulled her sunglasses back on. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I make about $3,000 a night. I only work 4 days a week. So…” She did the math, taking a hand off of the wheel to count. “ About 200,000 a year, roughly.” She said as if it wasn’t a big deal. Adora gulped and looked out the window, her mind going in circles. What the fuck? This girl was loaded. </p><p> </p><p>She turned her head back towards Catra and smiled tightly. She shouldn’t have asked. </p><p> </p><p>The magicat took her eyes off of the road for a second, glancing at the blonde. “ Ugh, don’t be weird about it babe,” annoyance noticeable in her tone. She looked back at the road. </p><p> </p><p>Adora laughed, “ What? What are you talking about? I’m not being weird.” her voice was high-pitched and it was obvious she was lying. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette sighed and tapped her wheel, “ I guess it can be hard not to be weird about it, my parents were the same way.” She said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. Parents?</p><p> </p><p>The blonde whined, “ Catra! You can't keep slipping this information in about yourself and then not elaborating.” Catra laughed and held her hands up, the wheel going untouched for too long. Her ears twitched and her nose scrunched up.</p><p> </p><p>“ I'll tell you about myself since you're dying to know,” she said, exaggerating her words.</p><p> </p><p>Adore turned more in her seat to look at Catra’s profile as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, I'm the youngest of three. I have one brother and one sister. Hmm, I was born in Half Moon but moved here when I was 6. My parents know about my career, I think they half expected it since I've loved dance my whole life.” She tapped her chin with a pointed nail in thought. “ I went to college for dance. Blah blah blah blah.” she dabbled on.</p><p> </p><p>“ Want to know anything else, ” she asked, glancing at Adora. The blonde nodded, “ Tell me about how you got to the Rebellion.”</p><p> </p><p>The magicat laughed, “ That's a really funny story. You know Perfuma, right?” Adora hummed in agreement. Catra continued, “ Well, it started when we first met. We met in a random ass place, Whole Foods.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde giggled. “ Whole Foods? Why were you there?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra answered, her face growing embarrassed, “ No reason. Anyway, we met in line and I was about to check out when she told me I had the ‘grace of a dancer’ and obviously I do, so I told her I was. She asked me, we were in public might I add, ‘ You ever try pole?’ When I tell you I was choking.” She sighed wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>“ So yeah, she asked if I would come to her new club and try out as a stripper, and you know, I got it.” She finished, her face smiling widely. Adora’s heart felt full at the sight of Catra’s reminiscing her past.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke to her, “ That's great, Cat. I'm happy you shared that with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Then she wasn't as happy. So caught up in the moment, she hadn't noticed they made it to her house, the familiar brown and white appearing in her sight. She exhaled and bit at her lip, she was worried. Glimmer’s car was in the driveway and she was hating her decision to come home. </p><p> </p><p>Catra slid her hand over to the blonde’s, her sunglasses now sitting on her forehead. Adora nodded curtly and went to unbuckle herself. </p><p> </p><p>“ I'm right out here if you need me. Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde nodded and pressed the unlock button on the car door. She got out of the car and looked back at Catra before heading inside.</p><p> </p><p>She unlocked her home door and made her way into the house. It was quiet and most of the lights were off. She hadn't answered Glimmer’s text from earlier, so hopefully, she knew something was up. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde closed the door behind her and headed to the bedroom. No Glimmer thankfully. She went to the closet she and Catra were hiding in and got a bag out of it. The blonde held the bag in her hand and went over to her dresser.</p><p> </p><p>She packed light, getting her favorite pair of underwear and bra, along with other pairs. The blonde moved over to her own closet and got her favorite jacket out and stuffed it into the bag. She had to be quick, her wife was still somewhere in the house. </p><p> </p><p>Undetected in the room, Adora moved to her bathroom. Set on getting her favorite shampoo and other toiletries. She turned the light off and made her way out, but she bumped into someone else as she left. Shit. </p><p> </p><p>It was Glimmer. She looked good. Great even. She was dressed in her pajamas and had a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hi, baby! You're home I was so-” Adora held out a hand, stopping the over-exuberant woman from speaking even more.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms and spoke, “ Glimmer, I know. You don't have to pretend anymore.” What happened to not speaking to her, Adora? </p><p> </p><p>The woman’s smile changed into a frown, “ Adora, I'm so sorry about it! I mean- we thought you knew. We weren't exactly careful.” she said, her hands fiddling together.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s nostril flared and her eyes widened, okay it had been happening more than she knew. She had to know. </p><p> </p><p>“ How long Glimmer,” she asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The multicolored hair girl answered her question, “A-adora it's been three years.” her hands were shaking and she was shifting on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shook her head and went to leave the house, leave forever. It wasn't fair. But, Glimmer caught her wrist at the last second. Her eyes were teary and her lip was quivering.</p><p> </p><p>“ Adora, please let us tell you the whole story. I-I can call Bow and we can talk about this.” The blonde looked at her hand gripping her and up at the woman. She immediately let go of her hand at the expression.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde sighed and rubbed at her temples with her hands. She closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to know why, so maybe it was a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>“ Meet me at Blue Spring Ride at 12 and bring Bow. I need to hear his side of the story too.” Her face was unwavering. She was mad. She has the right to be mad.</p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah, Okay, Adora I'm glad we can talk this out. I hope you can forgive me.” The blonde’s face softened and she turned around, “ I hope so too.” </p><p> </p><p>She held her bag tightly in her hand and left out the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, she let out a deep breath she was holding. That was her wife. Not anymore, but she couldn't help but feel the loss of the woman she shared a life with for all those years.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Catra on her phone in the car as she approached it. She opened the door and threw her bag in, then she got into the car, her body feeling tired. Catra gave her a concerned look and put her phone down into her lap. She stroked her hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“ Babe, what happened? Do I need to beat some ass?” she said, her voice concerned and threatening at the same time. Adora chuckled weakly and locked eyes with her girlfriend. “ No, none of that. But we agreed to meet somewhere to talk.” The magicat nodded and got ready to drive again.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, where to m’lady?” she said, a teasing tone to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde laughed outright, Catra always knew how to cheer her up. She answered, “ Uh, we're meeting at Blue Spring ride. But we still have some time to kill, I said twelve.” She said, starting at the time on the screen of the display, 10.</p><p> </p><p>Catra eyed her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow, “ what are you suggesting?” Adora smirked and moved her hand over to her girl’s thigh, “ I think you know.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not even ten minutes later, they were in Catra’s car having sex. The magicat pulled the vehicle on an empty street and proceeded to pull Adora into the back seat of the Mercedes. </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s pants were pooled around her ankles, she was sitting in the back seat, her hand over her mouth. The blonde was next to her, her fingers inside of the brunette. Adora was leaving open mouth kisses along the magicat’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“ Huah, Adora. Go deeper, ” she said breathlessly, her head going back and her hand falling from her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde did what she was asked and put her two fingers deeper inside of the woman. Her hand was soaked and if they weren’t fucking in a car, Adora would be down there eating her girlfriend out. She searched the girl’s walls, feeling them squeeze and spasm around her. </p><p> </p><p>She grabbed Catra’s head by her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. The brunette was out of breath, so it wasn't much of a kiss, more like an exchange of air. It was alright. She curled her fingers and hit Catra’s sweet spot, her eyes rolling back.</p><p> </p><p>“ Fuck!” she exclaimed in pleasure, her toes twitching and thighs quivering. Adora saw this and used the heel of her hand to rub at Catra’s clit. At the feeling, the brunette let out a satisfied laugh, “ I'm going to fuck up my floor, ”</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>“ Mhmm, keep going faster I'm going to cum.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde kept going, her eyes focused on the magicat’s expression. Her back started to arch and her legs shook ferociously. </p><p> </p><p>“ Fuck, I'm coming, baby. Holy, shit. Ohhh wow.” the magicat said, surprised at the end. Adora’s hand was wet. Scratch that. Her whole forearm was wet. Like really wet. Oh shit. It was everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Adora giggled when she figured it out.“ You squirted.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra huffed, her body exhausted. “ Yeah, I noticed.” The blonde pulled her hand away and out of the woman, she didn't know what to do with her soaked hand, so she put them up to her mouth. She sucked the salty release off of her palm and fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“ Adora, fuck. I almost came again from that, ” the brunette said, her eyes going from the blonde’s hand to her face.</p><p> </p><p>Then, exhaled roughly and sat up in her seat, “ Damn. At least these aren't fabric seats.” Her breath was starting to even out. Overcome with emotion, she moved her head to kiss Adora on the lips. “ You want a turn?” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde thought about it looked at the clock and nodded. Catra moved around the puddle she made in the seat and moved down onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“ Baby, can I eat you?” She asked, her eyes glowing mischievously. Her hands were resting on the blonde’s thighs and she squeezed them. Adora nodded, excited.</p><p> </p><p>“ Um, I might not last long, you're really hot, ” she said, her face a bright red. </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s hands trailed up to her waist. “ That’s ok.” she winked and pulled the blonde’s pants down, Adora lifted her hips, and they went down.</p><p> </p><p>“ Damn, you weren't kidding, ” Catra said, seeing just how aroused Adora was. She was embarrassed. Her girlfriend was hot, ok? Her legs spread open and Catra pulled her hips over the edge of the seat, getting a better angle.</p><p> </p><p>As she put her face closer to the blonde’s vulva, the blonde could feel the heat of her breath. Catra looked up through her lashes while she licked a full stripe, bottom to top.</p><p> </p><p>The magicat parted her labia with her hands and her tongue found her clit. It felt so good. She was already out of breath and her eyes were focused on her girlfriend. They were making eye contact as she sucked on her clit, the pleasure coming up her stomach. “ Catra, that's so good. I'm close.”</p><p> </p><p>Her hand rested on her stomach and her mouth was forming an “ O” shape. She groaned when Catra fucked her vagina with her tongue and rubbed quickly at her stiff clit. </p><p> </p><p>“ Ugh, Catra I'm coming.” she groaned, eyes closing tightly and her body locking up. The magicat brought her through the orgasm, her movements going slower. She petted her head, smoothing back the thick brown hair. </p><p> </p><p>Catra rested her cheek on Adora’s thigh, waiting for her to become functional again. The blonde moved upright and looked at the clock, 11:30. Perfect. </p><p> </p><p>“ We should go, ” she said forlornly. Catra nodded and climbed back into the front seat. The blonde pulled her pants back up and followed in the girl’s direction.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The couple made it to the diner and held hands over the gear shift. Catra soothingly rubbed her thumb over the blonde’s. “ I'm with you every step of the way.” Adora nodded and kissed their hands, after bringing them up to her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Catra asked, “ Do you think you can forgive them?” The blonde nodded, “ Yeah, I mean- I did the same thing. Sure it wasn't for three fucking years-” she sighed, going back to the question. “ Yes. I can forgive.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette nodded, “ I'm on your side.” Adora nodded and smiled. It was time. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, giving Catra a small wave. When she got one back she headed inside.</p><p> </p><p>The door chimed when she entered, the inside of the diner was pink and white, there were booths and a few tables. Everything was so cute. She has always wanted to check it out, and decided she could do it now. She searched the restaurant for brown and pink hair. And when she saw them, the blonde walked up to the booth. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them were having a conversation, Glimmer’s hands moving and Now shaking his head frantically. They seemed to not notice Adora. She cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hey, Adora.” they both said in unison, looking at the blonde where she stood. </p><p> </p><p>“ Hey, guys,” she said, eyes going to both of the people. She sighed and slid into the seat, getting herself adjusted. She put her phone on the table and looked at her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“ Explain what this is, ” she said, waving her hand in the duo's general vicinity. </p><p> </p><p>Bow started first, his voice high and nervous. “ Adora! I’m sorry. We didn’t mean for it to go this far.” Glimmer elbowed him and continued, “ Adora, look. If we’re being honest, we were never romantically compatible.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora’s face didn’t change, she knew this. The feeling was mutual. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer kept going, her eyes flickered to Bow then stared at Adora, remorse in her eyes. “ Bow and I started this a year after we got married. I mean- he’s so sweet and kind and- not like you aren’t that!” She backtracked. “ It’s just that I got to know him more after we were together and we just clicked?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora was aggravated. Why couldn’t they just tell her? “ So why not just tell me this? I was sitting in misery for 3 years because you guys kept this a secret. Bow lied to my face! He tried to help me while actively working against me.” She was getting loud, she lowered her voice. “ And Glimmer, we would,” her voice was a whisper, “ have sex. And you were with Bow the whole time?” She wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh. This situation was a nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes?” Glimmer said hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>You could tell Bow was aching to console Glimmer, his body was twitching and he kept sneaking glances at the woman. </p><p> </p><p>“ So, let me get this straight. You didn’t have romantic feelings for me, which is okay. But you decided to cheat on me with Bow, my best friend of ten plus years, and fell in love with him?” She asked, wanting clarification. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. </p><p> </p><p>A waiter came up to them and dropped down three water glasses. “ What would you all like?”</p><p> </p><p>She wanted a milkshake. This was a diner, they had to have milkshakes. She looked at the waiter, “ A vanilla milkshake and fries.” They nodded and wrote it down. Bow ordered for Glimmer and himself. </p><p> </p><p>When they left she continued, “ Guys I love you both and don’t want this to ruin our friendship. We have some things to work on, but” she sighed. </p><p> </p><p>She had to come clean. This wasn't completely their fault. </p><p> </p><p>“ Glimmer, I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman across from her furrowed her brows, her face showing she was confused. “ For what?” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde explained, “ I cheated on you too, actually. So I have no room to talk down on you.” Her face was tilted down, her face frowning. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer looked to Bow and to Adora, “ Really? Isn’t that a good thing?” Her mouth was turning into a smile. Bow was starting to smile too. </p><p> </p><p>Adora thought about it. Why would they be mad about that? They were already together, and Adora found someone. She lifted her head and raised her eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“ Isn’t it perfect? You have someone you want to be with and I do too. We can still be friends, but have separate relationships.” Glimmer was ecstatic now, her eyes sparkling. </p><p> </p><p>Adora hummed and thought more. She wouldn’t be completely back to where she used to be, but it was worth a try. </p><p> </p><p>“ Okay, Glim. I think it might work. And here is this.” She said, reaching into her pocket and getting her wedding ring out. The blonde waited for Glimmer to hold her hand out and dropped the cool metal in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“ Is this for real?” She asked, not sure if this was a dream or not. The couple nodded, Bow spoke, “ It’s real. And I’m sorry for not telling you. I now realized it did more harm than good.” Adora nodded in understanding, but then she let a small smile out. </p><p> </p><p>“ Not completely. I mean because of this you guys found each other and I can tell you guys really care for each other. I mean I could always tell but I thought it was just ‘ Aw my wife and best friend are really close’ not ‘ my wife and my best friend are fucking in the side’. But, because of this I got to meet someone. With your advice, Bow. Even though it was inherently blocking me from the truth.” She watched as Bow wiped his eyes, they were a little teary. </p><p> </p><p>“ So, who’s the lucky girl then?” Glimmer said, laughing softly. </p><p> </p><p>Adora rolled her eyes playfully and picked her phone up, “ She’s outside actually. Do you guys want to see her?” </p><p> </p><p>They lit up. Glimmer spoke loudly, “ Of course I want to see my ex-wife/best friend’s girlfriend!” That was a mouthful. She texted Catra and told her to come inside. </p><p> </p><p>“ Okay, I texted her.” </p><p> </p><p>The server came back with their food and when they left. She saw her girlfriend make her way over to the table. </p><p> </p><p>“ So these are the infamous Sparkles and Arrow boy,” she said, her tone teasing. Adora moved over and Catra slid into the booth. She held her hand out, “ I’m Catra.” Bow grabbed it and shook it hard, tears in his eyes. “ Aw, Adora she’s perfect!” He looked her over and his eyes lit up, he started crying even more. “ And she’s so cute!”</p><p> </p><p>Catra pulled her hand back, her tail fuzzing up. “ Ugh, I’m not cute!” Glimmer snickered from where she sat, “What’s it to you, Glitter?” Glimmer held her hands up in surrender, “ I’m just glad Adora found someone. We were horrible friends.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora beamed, “ That was the past, let’s move on from this point and become better. Not only for ourselves, but for our relationships.” The group nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer leaned forward, looking at Catra. “ So where did you and Adora meet?” </p><p> </p><p>The magicat raised and an eyebrow, she answered. “ My job.” The sparkly woman moved her hands, wanting more details. Catra looked at Adora, the blonde nodded and she answered again. “ Strip club.” </p><p> </p><p>Bow was unfortunately drinking his water at the time, so he spit some out in surprise. He choked on the water and Glimmer hit at his back. </p><p> </p><p>When he was done he asked, “ Strip club?!” He looked at Catra, “ You’re a stripper?” The magicat nodded, unsure what he was implying. He elaborated, “ Not that it’s a bad thing or anything. I’m sure you’re good at what you do. It’s just… you don’t look like it.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra eyebrows raised. “ What the hell is that supposed to mean?” The blonde knew she was getting irritated. Her friends liked to ask a lot of questions. </p><p> </p><p>Adora tried to mitigate, “ I think he’s trying to say you don’t look like a stripper. Like, I don’t know… you’re too cute?” Catra huffed and pointed a finger at the man, “Look here, Archer. I can be cute and sexy. It’s possible.” </p><p> </p><p>How did they already manage to offend her girlfriend in less than five minutes? This was going to be rough. </p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<h2>Epilogue </h2><p> </p><p>The divorce wasn’t too bad. They went to a lawyer and got their stuff split. Adora wasn’t a materialistic person, so there wasn’t much for her to fight over. Glimmer got the house and the car and Adora got… well she got Catra. That was enough. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde moved in with the magicat and it was bliss. </p><p> </p><p>“ Do you want to be my sugar baby? You could quit your job.” Catra said, stroking her hair. Adora laughed. “ No, just save your money, I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t do that at all. Catra bought her a car. She remembered walking out to the parking garage, her eyes covered up by Catra’s. </p><p> </p><p>She moved her hands away, and Adora still had her eyes closed. “ Okay, open your eyes, sweetheart.” The blonde did just that and was met with a beautiful vehicle. </p><p> </p><p>“ What the hell, Catra!” She moved to swat the girl on the shoulder playfully. The magicat moved away, laughing. “ Do you like it?” She asked. Her eyes looked expectantly at the blonde. </p><p> </p><p>“ Yes, I love it. Just like I love you.” Catra’s ears twitched at the confession. She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “ I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Glimmer got married. Again. Adora was her maid of honor and Catra was Bow’s best woman. This time it was a proper wedding. The whole shebang. Glimmer had a beautiful dress and Bow was handsome in his purple suit. </p><p> </p><p>Her mom and dad were there and Bow’s dads were also there. The ceremony was beautiful and expensive. It was an inside event, and hanging from the ceiling were beautiful ornate crescent moons, along with glittering stars. </p><p> </p><p>It was everything she deserved. Everyone deserves love. </p><p> </p><p>She saw Catra on the other side of the isle and was filled with it. With her love. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now it was their turn. </p><p> </p><p>Catra was beautiful. This time she was in front of her. Her pristine white suit and short hair suited her. Adora had her hair down. (She finally decided on a style) And had a floor length dress on. </p><p> </p><p>Catra had retired from The Rebellion a year ago. She said something about her bones creaking when she squatted. Adora still knew she had it in her. But, she relented. She started her own dance company and was a teacher there. It was highly successful, and the classes taught ranged from baby ballet to burlesque pole dancing. </p><p> </p><p>Adora had her parents fly in from Eternia and Catra’s from Halfmoon. They were in the front row balling their eyes out. Also Catra’s ex-coworkers and her students were there too. </p><p> </p><p>Catra tucked her hair behind her ear and sneaked in a kiss. The officiator was shocked at the action and the guests clapped in delight. </p><p> </p><p>“ Oops, got too excited,” the magicat said, addressing the crowd and the officiator. Adora laughed and kissed Catra back. </p><p> </p><p>“ I know you guys want to get to the good part,” he laughed and flipped to the last page in his packet. </p><p> </p><p>“ I now pronounce you wives!” The crowd erupted in cheers and stood to their feet. Adora grabbed Catra’s head and dipped her for all to see. </p><p> </p><p>She felt real. And alive. And she couldn’t wait to feel this way the rest of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s a wrap. Thanks for reading!</p><p>- And yes I named the diner after my fav romance anime</p><p>Follow me on Twitter @Brubbs123 I post sometimes</p><p>Make sure you check out my other fics if you haven't!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey don’t be mad if this isn’t what your local strip club doesn’t look like. Don’t hate me.<br/>i used GTA V as a reference LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>